fifthdimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Clan
(This page is a work in progress) The Fire Clan was one of the Original two clans of the Fifth Dimension. They were the victors of the First War, but failed the Second. History Pre-War Sometime before the Fifth Dimension was discovered, a Transdimensional Empire was formed in Dimensions 3M-25 and 3M-69. They had figured out how to travel dimensions, and had become dominant in the M zone of the third dimension. They decided to start exploring further Dimensions, and discovered the Fifth Dimension. It was only inhabited by Animals, Non-Human Intelligent Life, and the Gods. They found three universes of Fifth Dimensional space, the Epsilon, Zeta, and Eta channels. Eventually, the found the Delta Channel, but at around the same time the Havati did. First War The Fire Clan found the Delta Channel and its first solar system, Interplanetaria, and founded all the planets of Interplanetaria. The Fire Clan and the Havati found Xadža 卓同 around the same time, and took different planets. The Fire clan found what they deemed to be a perfect location to build their capital on Žei 芏, Stone City. They built the city. When the current Fire Clan leader, Akari Rodgers, left for a meeting, when he came back, he found that the entire city was sacked. He didn't know at the time who attacked the city, but when he found a concrete brick with a Havati Flag in it, the attackers showed themselves and warned him not to take the Delta Channel. The Fire Clan made the city Ngisaadesite the capital city and renamed it Pyrodon. This is where the name "Pyrodonian" comes from. The Fire Clan attacked every havati city on Žei and took over the planet. This angered the Havati. Over a year, the Havati developed battle spaceships far beyond the technology of the Fire Clan and took over every planet occupied by the Fire Clan in the Delta Channel. Wanting the war to end, Akari went in disguise as a Havati Space Solider. He kidnapped the leader of the Havati, Xidnaf Telten, and told the Havati to give them the entire Delta Channel or they'll kill Xidnaf. The Havati agreed and Akari returned Xidnaf. Akari resigned as the leader to care for his son, Neville, marking the end of the First War. Second War The Fire Clan established a mining company and found out that Žei had massive amounts of Gold. When the Havati heard about it, they tried to get the leader T'kade Vengence to share 10% of their findings with them, but T'kade wouldn't give them any. For the rest of the year, the Havati tried to get the gold from them. At the end of the year, the Havati sent a group of rogue miners to steal some gold for themselves. They found immense amounts of gold. Unfortunately, on their way out they had to cross through Mentel and some people saw them on their way out. Once T'kade heard about the Havati stealing their gold, he was enraged, and created The Barrier, an Electromagnetic forcefield around the system in order to keep the Havati out. Eventually, groups of Havati soldiers ripped a hole in the barrier that they could travel through. They went to steal more gold. The Havati continued to steal gold from Žei for five years. An unknown Dimensional Traveler found the hole in the barrier. To cause chaos, they tipped T'kade about its existence. T'kade sent a group to observe the hole, and coincidentally at the same time, a group of Havati miners were going through the hole. The group boarded the ship and massacred the people on the ship with lasers, pickaxes, and other mining tools. The Hole was fixed, and the Havati were silent on the issue. There was now an abundance of gold within the entire Havati empire, and people were going as far to kill other people to get some. The Leader of the Havati, Xidnaf Telten II, was angry about all the fighting. He, along with a group of Battle Spaceships attacked the wall and took down the Barrier.